Behind These Amber Eyes
by theycallherlove
Summary: Massie Block has A Alpha-status, B LBR-fans, C boys drooling over her, or D All of the above. X. Too bad Kristen Gregory doesn't have it all, but she wants it. What will happen when the New Year's ball grants her wish?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, girls, aliens, whatever you are. Just wanted to make a HUGE announcement. So huge it's going to make you go "Ehmagawd!!! This is going to be an ah-mazing fanfiction!!" Be**_**cause**_** guess who's the author of this story. No…not just xallxmyxlovingx. Not just hOrNsBeHiNdMyHaLo either. So guess who? BOTH! That's write ladies and gentlemen. So see if you can guess who's writing this chapter? Haha…**  
GREGORY HOUSE  
Tuesday, January 3rd  
6:42 AM

Kristen Gregory yawned as she pulled back the pale blue satin covers of her tiny-compared-to-Massie's bed. She gazed out the window to the icy blanket of snow covering the sidewalk of outside and frowned at the thick, dense, layer of fog and clouds. It showed no sign of it being nice out. To get past her needy mom and her do this-do that father, she pulled on a pair of dark green sweatpants and the oversized grey hoodie her mother bought her over the weekend from Marshall's over a pair of skinny jeans and an emerald green Massie hand-me-down tight hoodie. The Marshall's hoodie was luckily, so big it fit over another hoodie. She threw her jacket over it all and slipped her tiny feet into a pair of puke-green army boots and stuffed her slip-ons into her backpack. She felt too warm and as though she might sweat. Splashing cold water onto her face, she glanced into the mirror and tilted her head to the side. Her dirty blond hair had been swept up into a high ponytail and her eyes looked dull and sad. She hoped the hoodie would bring out the green in her eye because it was fading. Sighing, she brushed her teeth so that she'd be one step closer to having teeth like Massie's. Then she applied chapstick and walked downstairs, shutting the baby blue door behind her.  
"Good morning, Mom." Kristen greeted to her mom who looked everything but pretty and nothing like Kendra Block in a pair of pink Victoria's Secret pajama pants tucked into beige Ugg boots and a matching baby blue and pink top. She grabbed the cereal from under the counter and started pouring it into a bowl.  
"I'm going to a New Year's party tomorrow after school, kay?" Kristen said calmly, never taking her eyes off the bowl.  
"At Massie's house?"  
"No, it's some ninth grader. I think her name was Skye or something."  
"Whoa…back up there. Ninth grade? That's a year older then you!"  
"Yeah, but mom…it's okay. There's nothing wrong with him. She's a total nerd anyways, and it'll be parentally supervised." Kristen lied. Her mom saw right through her.  
"Fine. That's okay. Of course, I'd have to talk to the parents first."  
"But mo-om!" Kristen cried, turning the word into two syllables.  
"Well, I'm sure Sarah's parents won't mind." Her mom shrugged.  
"Skye. Skye's parents. And buh-sides, don't you trust me?" Kristen tried.  
"This isn't about trusting you or not trusting you. What time does this party start and end at anyways?"  
"Uh…" Kristen bit her lip. "Just…about…um…" she muttered some words under her breath.  
"Huh? Speak up."  
"TenPMtothreeAM" Kristen replied quickly.  
"What?"  
"Fine! It's from ten PM to three AM" Kristen staggered. She struggled to pour the milk into the bowl, realizing that it was surprisingly hard.  
"What?" she hissed. "That's over twelve hours! I won't have it! What will you do all that time? That's too late! I can't wait around to pick you up! You'll get into mischief. Remember this summer?"  
Ugh. How could she forget? She had tried to sneak off with her crush and his friends to the country club to piss off Skye and had gotten into huge trouble. (A/N. I didn't want to spoil it so I made it very vague. Read _Kristen_ for details.)  
"Mom, I already promised that wouldn't happen again! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"  
"You can say it a million times, but the answer's still no. Now finish up. Isaac will be coming soon." Her mother replied sternly, getting up from her seat and placing her white plate with bagel crumbs and glass cup into the sink.  
"Mom! But that's not fair!"  
"It's plenty fair. The answer is no, okay? End of discussion."  
"Ugh!" Kristen stomped her feet onto the ground.  
"No stomping! People live downstairs, you know."  
"Double _ugh_!" Kristen huffed. She poured the rest of her unfinished cereal into the sink and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.  
BLOCK RANGE ROVER  
Tuesday, January 3rd  
7:24 AM  
Kristen walked into the Range Rover and laid her backpack into the trunk. She quickly stripped off her sweatpants and large sweater revealing a tighter hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans.  
"Heyy! How is everybody?" Kristen greeted, not showing how upset she was about not being able to go to the party.  
"By your happy tone, I assume your parents agreed?" Massie was wearing a black coat, a purple and silver scarf, a black hat, and black fingerless gloves. She was wearing purple skinny jeans under a pair of black knee high boots. Her bangs showed from under the hat and her hair was curled to perfection. The cold brought out a rosy flush in her cheeks, and she seemed aware of the fact that she looked ah-mazing.  
"Uh…" Kristen bit her lip. "Not…not yet." She said, scanning everybody else's outfit. Claire was in a pair of boots similar to the ones she had left the house with only they were black, comfy looking grey Hollister sweatpants, and a dark green jacket over it all. Alicia looked much better. Her shiny black hair was long and bouncy and looked great with her baby blue quilted coat and orange, green, silver, and black scarf. Her beanie lay flat on her head and her peep toe heels added just the right amount of bold flair to her outfit. Dylan clutched a Starbucks coffee in one hand, a limited edition Prada bag in the other. She was wearing a long black coat with double buttons similar to Massie's, only hers had a black belt attached. She had on a pair of black flat boots and her hair was straight, her bangs clipped up and poofed. She didn't have a hat on. All of them, except Claire, looked better then her. She had expected them to not have coats since they usually acted like they weren't cold during the winter. Desperate to fit in, Kristen grabbed her puffy coat and threw it on. She took out her emergency gloves and scarf and threw those on too.  
"Not yet? Well when? I swear, your mom is really getting on my nerves." Massie replied. Kristen sighed.  
"Yeah, mine too."  
"Oh come on, Massie. You know her mom is a little bit strict. Maybe you should just respect her wishes." Claire shrugged. Kristen shot her a grateful look.  
"Oh yeah? Respect this!" Massie pulled off a glove and threw it at Claire, who cracked up and threw it at Alicia, who threw it at the window. Kristen laughed her phlegmy laugh and grinned.  
"Kristen, seriously." Massie turned serious again. "I don't know, do something."  
But Kristen couldn't. This was all she could do without her mom finding out.

if kristen's mom ever found out that Kristen was:

A) Sneaking clothes under her mom-approved ones  
B) Borrowing money and clothes from her rich friends  
C) Had a hand-me-down Mac book she secretly uses for the Witty Committee  
D) All of the above X

She would kill Kristen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hihi fanfiction peoples!!! If you didn't know, the previous chapter was written by the luh-ve-ly xallxmyxlovingx. This chapter is written by moi, hOrNsBeHiNdMyHaLo. I hope you enjoy it, sorry for the long wait! I have my excuses, but I don't want to bore you. =P**

**Okay, anyways, here is the chapter! Hope you like it, don't forget to review!**

The Pinewood

Kristen's Bedroom

Saturday, December 31

10:43 P.M.

Kristen powered up her MacBook, tapping her fingers on a purring Beckam until he hissed and leaped off the bed. As she waited for the laptop to load, she stood in front of the full sized mirror nailed to the back of her door, straightening the Cleopatra wig on her head.

It was New Year's Eve, and instead of going to the ultra exclusive ninth grade party at alpha Skye Hamilton's estate, laughing and partying with the Pretty Committee, Kristen was stuck here at home. She had to resort to the second option. The Witty Committee. Her SBFFs (Secret Best Friends Forever). "THE COMMITTEE IS ASSEMBLED," an electronic voice said. She looked toward the screen of the computer.

They were already waiting for her.

Kristen scuttled over to her cheap duvet-covered twin bed, and stared into the web cam, flashing it a smile.

"What do we stand for?" she asked the camera.

"BOB," the screen answered.

"And what does BOB stand for?" Kristen asked.

"Brains over beauty!" came the reply.

Kristen's smile lingered for a second, then slowly slid from her face and turned into more of a grimace. Her four friends, each of their faces smiling at her from a corner of the computer screen, looked concerned.

"What's the matter?" Oprah Winfrey (Rachel Walker) asked, her bushy eyebrows colliding.

"Yeah, aren't you having a nice New Year's Eve?" Bill Gates (Danh Bondok) added.

Kristen closed her eyes. How was she going to explain this to her SBFFs? As fun as they were to talk to about all things intellectual, they weren't so good at all things social. She had the Pretty Committee for that.

"My mom wouldn't let me go to Skye Hamilton's party." Kristen pouted.

"Wait, Skye Hamilton as in the ninth-grade-alpha, Skye Hamilton?" William Shakespeare (Aimee Snyder) asked, eyebrows arched like the McDonald's "M" symbol.

"I heard her party was at some exclusive club in New York City." Oprah/Rachel said, her mouth open, forming a small "O."

"_You_ were invited to that??" Albert Einstein (Layne Abeley) demanded, her green eyes narrowed like a cat's.

"Yes, I was!" Kristen snapped. "Along with the rest of the Pretty Committee! But anyways, the point is that my mother doesn't trust me." She pretended to look hurt.

"I'm sure she trusts you… On some level. Maybe you need to do something to make her _realize_ she can trust you." Oprah said.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Or maybe I need new parents."

Suddenly, Kristen's black Motorola buzzed from inside her pocket. She looked at the screen. It was a text from Massie.

"Gotta go you guys." Kristen told the Witty Committee. "Umm, thanks for your help." She shut the MacBoook. "Thanks for nothing," she mumbled.

She flipped open her phone and opened up the message.

**Massie:** OMG x5!!! Met the Q-test Brit boy Skye's par-T. Name's Ben. HART x10!!!

Her phone vibrated again, this time indicating a text from Alicia. She opened it up, revealing a picture of Massie dancing with her new crush, a boy with crisp blue eyes, swishy blonde hair, and cherry red lips. The message read, "SCAN-DUH-LOUS!"

Kristen collapsed onto her bed, sighing. There was no doubt in the world that Massie Block had it all. A.K.A.:

A) Alpha status

B) Designer clothes

C) LBR worshippers

D) All of the above (X)

Not to mention tons of money and easygoing parents.

What wouldn't Kristen give to be Massie Block? Nuh-thing.

"Krist-mas!" As if on cue, Kristen's ah-nnoyingly embarassing mother with her ah-nnoying childlike nickname, called from the living room. "Krist-mas! The New Year's Eve Ball is dropping! Come see!"

Kristen groaned, getting up and dragging her feet to the living room. Her mom gave her a cheap Pottery Barn mug with apple cider in it. As she sipped the store-bought cider, she thought of Massie, who was probably sharing her apple cider with Ben at this very moment.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven!" The crowd on TV began to chant. The ball started to fall. "Six…five…Four…!"

The ball descended as the last seconds of the year ticked by.

"Make a wish, Krist-mas!" Kristen's mother exclaimed.

Kristen stared at the New Year's Eve Ball. She wished. She wished with all her heart for the one thing that she wanted. The one thing that she would give anything for.

"Three…Two…One!" Fireworks and confetti exploded into the sky, along with the shouts of happy people.

"Happy New Year, Krist-mas!" Mrs. Gregory said, smiling.

Kristen sure hoped it would be.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!! I really hope you enjoyed it. Again, I'm really sorry for the delayed update. Please review!**

**XOXO**


End file.
